onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bepo
| jname = ベポ | first = Chapter 498; Episode 392 | affiliation = Heart Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Navigator ; Guardians' helper | jva = Yasuhiro Takato | Funi eva = Cris George | birth = November 20 (Fur Day) | bounty = 500 }} Bepo is the navigator of the Heart Pirates under Captain Trafalgar Law. As a member of the Mink Tribe, he is a talking bear, a fact which he is apparently sensitive about. Appearance Bepo is a white bear (possibly a polar bear as noted by the Marines) minkman. He wears an orange jumpsuit that bears the Heart Pirates' jolly roger. He also wears small brown boots and has sharp teeth and claws. He is as tall as a normal bear, considerably taller than common humans. Personality Bepo tends to get depressed easily and apologizes whenever people point out that he is a talking bear. An example of his sensitivity is when Hancock called him a beast and scolded him for attempting to change the subject. His crewmates also scolded him when he wondered aloud whether Amazon Lily had female bears, much to their annoyance. Overall, members of the Heart Pirates accuse Bepo of having a weak will. Those who do not know him call him meek. He has been shown to order Jean Bart around (albeit unsuccessfully), seemingly delighted to have seniority over him. At the same time, he does not want Jean Bart to order him around. In the anime, he is shown to dislike hot environments (possibly due to his thick fur and the black/orange jumpsuit he wears), as he complained when the Heart Pirates' submarine was near an underwater volcanic region. Abilities and Powers As a member of the Mink Tribe, Bepo, like all other minks, is a born warrior. It's unknown if he is able to use Electro like the other minks. Bepo is fairly strong-willed. He is also a martial artist with a fighting style similar in form to that of usual martial artists. He can take out several Marines with ease but when he attempted to kick a Pacifista he wounded his leg, similar to Sanji's attack on Bartholomew Kuma. As the navigator of the Hearts Pirates, it can be assumed that Bepo has the knowledge required to navigate the seas. The level of his skills is as yet unknown, though it is expected that he is reasonably capable of navigating through the Grand Line. Interestingly enough, despite his occupation, he is not seen wearing a Log Pose, which is essential for Grand Line navigation. He also has some skill in cartography, as he was the one who drew the map of Dressrosa and Green Bit that Law shared with the Straw Hats. However, he appears to be a bit messy, as the map had his paw print on it, and Nami stated that his map-drawing and navigation skills are far from her own. History Past Bepo was born on Zou and left at a young age. He would later join the Heart Pirates, becoming their Navigator for the next ten years. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc He was seen alongside his Captain during the Supernovas' introductions and then in the Auction House with his crew. After the Celestial Dragon Incident, he fought against several Marines and then escaped with Law, Jean Bart, and the rest of the Heart Pirates, to later meet the Kid Pirates in a battle against a Pacifista unit. Marineford Arc Bepo was with the Heart Pirates when they were watching the war at Marineford. When the broadcast was cut off, Law told his crew that they were setting sail. Bepo appeared with Trafalgar Law and his crew in Marineford after Luffy and Jinbe were wounded by Akainu. When Buggy left Luffy and Jinbe to the Heart Pirates, Bepo carried Luffy, noting that the Straw Hat captain was severely wounded and wondering if the boy was still alive. He and the other Heart Pirates managed to elude the Admirals and escaped Marineford successfully. Out in the open sea, the crew encountered the Shichibukai Boa Hancock. When Hancock asked the crew about Luffy's condition, Bepo complimented Hancock for being able to track the submarine. Hancock then scolded Bepo for changing the subject and referred to him as "beast", which caused the bear to apologize and sink into a depression. Hancock then demanded Bepo to give her a Den Den Mushi and Bepo quickly complied which did not go too well for Bepo's crew mates. Post-War Arc The Heart Pirates soon reached Amazon Lily and arrived at the port. While Bepo's crew mates were anxious to see into the isle of women, Bepo asked if there were female bears too and his crew mates snapped back reminding him Amazon Lily is a country of human women, causing Bepo to be depressed again. After the arrival of Silvers Rayleigh, the Heart Pirates left Amazon Lily. Bepo's crew mates were depressed that they did not get a chance to peek into the women kingdom. Bepo stated that it would be better if they were bears, only to be told to shut up. Bepo was then seen along with the rest of the Heart Pirates while Law was biding his time about going into the New World, though he was only sleeping and being used as a back rest by Law. Post-Timeskip Before arriving at Dressrosa, Law revealed that Bepo and the other Heart Pirates went to an island called Zou. After their arrival, Nekomamushi took them under his care. During the Beast Pirates' invasion, the Heart Pirates assisted the Mink Tribe. Pirate Alliance Saga Zou Arc Right after the arrival of Luffy's group and Law, Bepo first appeared after the timeskip when he was trying to stop a fight between Luffy and a guardian. Bepo tried to explain that Luffy is an acquaintance, but the guardian ignored him, saying that Luffy was an intruder. After Wanda and Carrot arrived and stopped the fight, Bepo and the rest of the Heart Pirates got reacquainted with Luffy. At first, Bepo and the crew were confused about who "Tra-guy" was until Luffy clarified that it was Law. Bepo and the rest of the crew were excited to hear that Law was on Zou. As Wanda took Luffy to see his friends, Bepo explained that he cannot leave the forest and asked Luffy to inform Law of his whereabouts. When Law arrived at their location, the Heart Pirates were overjoyed to be reunited with him. Major Battles * Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates, and Straw Hat Pirates vs. Marines * Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates vs. Pacifista *Heart Pirates and Mink Tribe vs. Beasts Pirates Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Py Berry Match *One Piece: Dance Battle Support Appearances *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Trivia * The back of Bepo's head can be seen in the lower left-hand corner of Law's wanted poster, similar to how Usopp can be seen on Luffy's. * He has the second lowest known bounty in the series, following Chopper's. * In the 5th fan poll, Bepo ranked 33rd. * He is the first member of the Mink Tribe to be seen in the series. His species, however, was only confirmed 307 chapters after his debut. References Site Navigation de:Bepo es:Bepo it:Bepo Fr:Bepo Category:Mink Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Navigators Category:Heart Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Zou Characters